Rey de las bromas mis polainas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Comenzó siendo un plan sencillo y reivindicatorio. Todo lo que querían era darle a Taichi una cucharadita de su propia medicina. Por error (y un Takeru fuera de control) terminaron dándole el frasco entero [Reto para Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. La idea se basa en un capítulo de la serie _Black-ish_ y corresponde a un reto de Genee en foro Proyecto 1-8.

Contiene guiños Taiora y Yamakari (el que avisa no es traidor).

Un agradecimiento especial a **Ficker, Frey, Chia y Sopho** que colaboraron con el bonus de este fic. También a **Scripturiens,** quien sin saberlo me ayudó con el título.

* * *

 ** _Rey de las bromas mis polainas [*]_**

* * *

—Bien. Recapitulemos una vez más, desde el principio —dijo Yamato con tono solemne, al tiempo que caminaba de un lado para el otro frente a un cansado Taichi, que permanecía desparramado en una de las sillas ubicadas en un pasillo del hospital de Odaiba.

Cualquiera diría que su aspecto era el de un sospechoso de homicidio siendo interrogado por un policía empeñado en condenarle, y puede que tal situación no distara mucho de la realidad, salvo porque Yamato, más que el policía malo de la historia, exhibía un comportamiento nervioso y errático.

Sora, sentada justo a un lado del castaño, puso una mano sobre su hombro para intentar reconfortarlo y este le sonrió con calidez y gratitud antes de inspirar profundo para embarcarse una vez más en el relato de lo que había sucedido un par de horas atrás.

—Llegué al casino a las dos de la tarde y me senté a comer, pero antes de que pudiera probar un solo bocado apareció Takeru. Me sorprendió verlo allí. Él dijo que solo andaba cerca y pensó en pasar a saludarme, así que lo invité a sentarse conmigo.

» Estuvimos juntos unos veinte minutos, hablamos de esto y de lo otro, y le compartí un poco de mi comida hasta que se sintió mal del estómago.

» Luego lo acompañé a la enfermería, pero había mucha gente y mi clase estaba por empezar. Él mismo insistió en que lo dejara, me dijo que todo estaría bien. Una hora más tarde recibí tu llamada anunciándome que lo habían traído al hospital de urgencia —relató con voz monocorde, casi mecánica, que solo venía a delatar lo agotado que estaba de repetir los hechos.

Llevaban por lo menos una hora en ese frío lugar y nadie les decía nada. Lo último que sabían era que Takeru había entrado a pabellón, lo que desde luego no era nada alentador.

Se suponía que los demás iban de camino.

—¿Qué pediste de almuerzo?

—Ya te lo dije, okonomiyaki [1]. Lleva calamar, carne de cerdo, bacon, camarones, cebolla de…

—¡Sé lo que lleva el okonomiyaki! —lo interrumpió Yamato, notoriamente exaltado.

—¡Pues entonces deberías dejar de preguntar qué comí! —contraatacó el castaño.

—Chicos, cálmense, por favor. No queremos que nos echen… —intervino Sora, manteniendo un ojo sobre una enfermera que acababa de pasar por su lado y les dirigía una mirada entre reprobatoria y asustada.

Estaban cerca de la sala de espera, ya que esta se hallaba atiborrada de gente, aunque pensándolo bien puede que fuera mejor así, porque con los antecedentes de aquel par lo más probable era que en cualquier momento se agarraran a golpes y ella no contaba con poder separarlos antes de que montaran un escándalo.

Al menos sus palabras, aparentemente, habían servido para tranquilizarlos, porque Yamato había vuelto a su incesante andar y Taichi a hundirse en el asiento de plástico.

—Piénsalo bien, ¿no pediste nada más? —retomó Yamato el interrogatorio.

—Solo sopa de miso y arroz, pero no creo que nada de eso le sentara mal. No hay nada más tradicional para un japonés que la sopa de miso.

—¿Sopa de miso y arroz? —preguntó Sora extrañada—. ¿Por qué ibas a pedir eso si pediste okonomiyaki? Son dos almuerzos…

—¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba hambriento. ¿Acaso también es un delito? —contestó Taichi un poco a la defensiva.

—Tratándose de ti, supongo que no —suspiró la pelirroja.

—Taichi tiene razón. Nada de eso pudo hacerle mal a Takeru. Ambas comidas tienen ingredientes típicos de acá, salvo por el bacon, pero si fuera alérgico al bacon lo sabría…

—¿Y entonces? Quizá fue algo que comió antes…

—No lo creo. La enfermera dijo que fue una reacción alérgica grave a algún alimento… eso reduce las posibilidades, y si se sintió mal estando contigo tuvo que ser algo de lo que comieron. ¿Qué tal el postre?

—¿El postre?

—Sí, no mencionaste el postre.

—Ah, pedí un flan de tapioca, canela y coco.

—¿Canela? —De pronto Yamato se había puesto más pálido de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Por fin había dejado de caminar—. Y debo asumir que también lo compartiste con Takeru, ¿no?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… —murmuró con aire meditabundo, evitando a toda costa la mirada del rubio.

—¿Cuánto le diste?

* * *

—Taichi-san, ¿eso es flan de tapioca? —preguntó el menor con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, era el último que quedaba. Sí que tengo suerte, ¿no crees?

—¿Y te lo vas a comer?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Tengo cara de ser de esos que desperdician la comida mientras algunos niños mueren de hambre en el mundo? —preguntó con aire melodramático.

—Dame un poco, ni siquiera he almorzado.

—Pero dijiste que lo habías hecho…

—Mentí.

—O estás mintiendo ahora para que te de. —Lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿De verdad no me vas a dar?

* * *

—¡Taichi! —gritó Yamato para sacar al castaño de su repentino ensimismamiento.

—Yo… la verdad es que…

—Es una pregunta simple, ¿cuánto le diste?

—Todo.

—¿Estás diciendo que Taichi-soy-el-más-glotón-del-mundo-Yagami le dio todo el postre a mi hermano que es alérgico a la canela?

—¡¿Y cómo iba a saber qué es alérgico a la canela?! ¡¿Quién demonios es alérgico a la canela?!

—¡Takeru! ¡Lo sabrías si no fueras un cabeza de chorlito!

—¡Bajen la voz! —rogó Sora, ya un poco desesperada frente a la situación.

Los chicos no parecían muy prestos a obedecer, pero justo cuando Yamato abrió la boca para atacar otra vez, unos pasos provenientes del final del pasillo lo hicieron callar.

Los tres se volvieron al unísono, solo para encontrarse con la familiar y desgarbada figura de Jou Kido acercándose hacia ellos.

—Jou, estás aquí, pensé que… —comenzó a hablar el rubio, parlanchín como pocas veces en su vida.

—Mi padre tomó el caso de Takeru —lo interrumpió el recién llegado con un gesto mortalmente serio en la cara. Lucía como si acabara de ver un fantasma, o peor—. Le pedí que me dejara a mí darles la noticia. Pensé que sería mejor de este modo…

—¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia, Jou? —El ceño de Taichi se estrechó y el estómago se le revolvió de pura anticipación. Tenía un mal presentimiento y las palabras de su amigo no tardaron en confirmarle que estaba en lo cierto.

—Él… no lo resistió.

* * *

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esto no era parte del plan! —gritó un enfurecido Yamato en cuanto la enfermera lo dejó a solas con su hermano. Luego de que Jou les diera la "noticia", había pedido un minuto a solas con su hermana antes de que transportaran su cuerpo.

—¡Baja la voz! ¿quieres que nos oigan? Se supone que estoy muerto… —dijo Takeru, abriendo repentinamente un ojo y con las manos puestas sobre su estómago.

—Pues pensarán que me volví loco y estoy discutiendo con el fantasma de mi hermano. —arguyó con sarcasmo—. No creo que nadie se sorprenda considerando que eres terriblemente irritante.

—Exageras. Solo he llevado el plan a un nuevo nivel.

—Sin consultarnos a Sora o a mí. El acuerdo era que le haríamos pasar un susto, ¿pero esto? Esto es demasiado.

—Nada es demasiado para vengar a mi hermano. Taichi-san te hizo sufrir…

—No finjas que lo haces por mí cuando estás disfrutando ser el centro de atención.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusión.

—Esto se terminó, ¿me oyes? —murmuró Yamato en advertencia antes de abrir.

Pero debió suponer, por supuesto, que Takeru no le haría caso. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

Ahhh… y pensar que haces unos días atrás él mismo había sido quien quería esa venganza.

* * *

—Tu novio está fuera de control —protestó Yamato en cuanto Sora le permitió el acceso a su pequeño taller de vestuario, donde llevaba varios días encerrada para terminar un trabajo de la universidad.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó distraída mientras volvía a situarse frente a la máquina de coser para retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Metió una araña en mi comida. Una horrible, horripilante y asquerosa araña en MI COMIDA, ¿puedes creerlo? Y no intentes defenderlo, que el desgraciado sabe muy bien de mi fobia a las arañas y no le importó nada. Debí sospechar cuando sugirió que comiéramos juntos en el casino y luego salió con que me tenía un regalo. Ya puedo ver el titular de mañana en el diario de la universidad: _El talentoso y atractivo vocalista de Knife of Day teme a las arañas…_ ¡vergonzoso! Seré el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Es más, seguro que a más de algún chistocito con el gen Yagami en la sangre se le ocurre meterme otra araña en la comida o la ropa.

Sora dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras volteaba la prenda que tenía entre manos para coserla por el otro lado.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Odio decirlo, pero debo admitir que Taichi tiene un poco de razón cuando dice que eres algo melodramático. Solo fue una broma, y seguro que todo el mundo lo olvida en cuanto des un nuevo concierto o surja un nuevo rumor, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—¿Es que te parece poco? Primero lo de la guitarra, luego publicar en todas mis redes sociales que soy gay, que, por cierto, sigo luchando contra ese estúpido rumor, y ahora esto… les tengo fobia, Sora. No miedo. Es una fobia…

—Vale. Admito que Taichi se ha hecho aficionado a las bromas últimamente y que esta vez se le ha pasado un poco la mano, pero confío en que es una etapa. Ya lo superará.

—¿Superarlo? Para superarlo tendría que madurar, y tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible.

La chica suspiró. Había estado a punto de enterrarse la aguja de la máquina en un dedo por estar distraída poniéndole atención al rubio.

—¿Y qué dice Hikari? —preguntó como última alternativa, esperando que la menor de los Yagami pudiera relevarla en su papel de enfriar un poco las cosas entre esos dos.

—¿Bromeas? Se ríe con él a mi costa.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Quieres que hable con él?

—¿Hablar? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Yo lo que quiero es vengarme.

—Eso lo dices ahora porque estás enfadados. ¿No has oído que nunca hay que tomar una decisión o contestar cuando estás enojado? Estas cosas nunca terminan bien…

—¿Quiere decir que no vas a ayudarme?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo alentarte a hacer algo así.

—Bien, ya me dirás cuando te la juegue a ti. —Su voz, en aquel momento, había sonado casi a un presagio. ¿Y quién diría que Yamato se convertiría en un profeta?

Días más tarde la pelirroja apareció en su puerta más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca en su vida, lo que resultaba cuando menos curioso tomando en cuenta que era probablemente la chica más apacible que conocía y que la conocía desde los cinco años.

Taichi le había escondido el diseño en el que tanto trabajó, con tan mala suerte que se lo entregó luego de que tuvo que ser reprobada porque pensaba que no le tocaba presentar sino hasta la tarde siguiente.

Ahora Sora quería venganza, y ambos buscaron, por sugerencia de la pelirroja, a un experto en el mundo de las bromas.

Probablemente ese fue su error…

* * *

Takeru era conocido, dentro de la secundaria, como el rey de las bromas. Un nombre poco original, pero que tenía peso entre un montón de adolescentes con demasiado tiempo libre.

Y es que cuando eres hermano de un chico talentoso, bien parecido y un ejemplo de estudiante —en otras palabras, toda una leyenda—, es muy difícil resaltar de alguna forma y dejar de ser su sombra. De allí que el menor de la familia Ishida-Takaishi tuviera que ingeniárselas para granjearse su propia identidad. Encontrar la forma de sobresalir por su propio mérito. Lo bueno fue que no le costó demasiado encontrar su talento.

Un martes cualquiera fue sorprendido en la oficina del periódico de la escuela, del cual él y Hikari eran parte, por nada más ni nada menos que Yamato y Sora.

Al principio, concentrado en una revista como se veía, no les prestó atención, al menos hasta que escuchó que sus pasos se aproximaban.

—Lo lamento, solo doy asesoría humorística los martes y jueves de dos a tres y son ciento ochenta yenes —les soltó sin mirarlos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Soy tu hermano y no voy a pagarte ni un solo yen. Como mucho te daré entradas gratis para el próximo concierto.

—¡Hermano! —El cambio fue automático en su postura, mostrándose mucho más cercano y amigable—. Sora-san, que sorpresa verlos por aquí. ¿Gustan un caramelo? —preguntó levantando y extendiendo hacia ellos un recipiente de cristal lleno de dulces kompeitō [2] de distintos colores.

Sora extendió una mano para tomar uno, pero Yamato la frenó en seco.

—Yo que tú no comería nada que Takeru te ofreciera.

—Que desconfiado —bufó el menor, volviendo a posar el recipiente sobre su escritorio ante la negativa de la pelirroja—. ¿A qué debo su visita?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —habló Sora.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?

—Para vengarnos de Taichi.

El rubio menor se extendió hacia atrás en la silla y les miró con una expresión semejante a la de un gato que acabara de comerse un ratón; incluso se permitió frotarse la barbilla con una mano para dárselas de interesante.

Yamato rodó los ojos y bufó.

—¿Podemos contar contigo o no?

—Mi querido hermano. La pregunta no es si pueden contar conmigo o no. La pregunta correcta es, ¿de verdad quieren vengarse? Porque si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien.

* * *

Todo estaba listo y dispuesto en el pequeño templo. El altar, el ataúd blanco y la gente. Yamato se había sorprendido con la cantidad de gente reunida, considerando lo pequeño que era el lugar.

Aunque claro, más le había sorprendido, y que quede claro que sorprendido era un eufemismo, saber que Takeru había seguido adelante con la broma en contra de su voluntad y advertencias.

—¿Las personas están dando dinero? —preguntó a Sora, deteniéndola del brazo en la entrada del templo al ver a una mujer a la que no conocía entregando a uno de los ayudantes de la ceremonia el sobre de rigor [3].

La pelirroja, que había pasado por alto dicho detalle, miró en la misma dirección que lo hacía el rubio y se acercó para murmurarle una respuesta al oído.

—Takeru prometió que lo devolvería. Se supone que tiene que verse realista.

«Sí, ¿cómo no?», pensó Yamato.

—¿Sucede algo? —Taichi los sorprendió desde atrás.

—Nada. No sucede nada.

—No veo a tu madre por aquí.

—Oh... eso es... porque ella está devastada —respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió—. No está preparada para esto, así que se quedó en el departamento.

—Ya veo. No la culpo, quiero decir... esto fue demasiado sorpresivo. Todavía no puedo creerme que yo matara a Takeru.

—Lo sé, es terrible, vamos a... —calló de pronto ante una seña de Sora, quien le advertía que estaba siendo demasiado frío—. No es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es. Yo...debí saber.

—En realidad debiste. —No pudo evitar decir.

—Debería ir y disculparme personalmente con Takaishi-san.

—¡Nooo! —el grito salió al unísono de labios de Yamato y Sora, deteniendo a Taichi en el acto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó el castaño, extrañado.

—Porque ella...no puede soportar ver tu rostro —improvisó Yamato.

—Será mejor que entremos —sugirió Sora, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su novio para alentarlo a entrar primero—. Esto se tiene que terminar... —moduló insonoramente hacia Yamato en cuanto el castaño se hubo adelantado lo suficiente para que no se percatara de nada.

Un sacerdote, que Yamato no tenía idea de dónde había salido, no tardó en aparecer y dar por iniciada la ceremonia con la lectura de los sutras que solían leerse en ese tipo de ocasiones, momento que el chico aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose con varios de sus amigos entre el público presente, como Mimi, Miyako y Daisuke.

¿A cuánta gente había involucrado Takeru?

Cuando llegó el turno de acercarse al ataúd de dos en dos para despedirse del difunto y dirigirle una pequeña oración, le dijo a Taichi que le permitiera unos minutos a solas.

Se acercó a paso lento, intentando recordar que se suponía que se viera afectado, aunque no mucho considerando que era él.

Al llegar a su objetivo, se encontró a un Takeru tiritando de frío entre los hielos con los que habían llenado el ataúd, como era costumbre, y el rostro lleno de pintas rojas por todas partes.

—¿De dónde salió todo esto? —preguntó en el tono más bajo que pudo, fingiendo que rezaba.

—Éeeel...aaa-bu-ee-loo de Ioriii conocíiiia a alll-guien que conocíiia a alguien que...

—¿Qué? ¿Iori también está involucrado?

—¿Podríiiias quitarme el hieeeelo? Mee essstoy congeeelando aquí adeeentro.

—Lo siento, pero dijiste que debía verse realista, así que el hielo se queda —replicó con malicia.

—Peeero...

—Podemos terminar ahora mismo.

—Nooo, esto será perrrrfectoo para mi exaaamen final de teaatro. Hikaaari lo está grabaaando tooodo.

Con disimulo, Yamato observó por sobre su hombro hacia los asientos de la izquierda, encontrándose a Hikari sentada en la segunda fila con una pequeña cámara entre las manos.

—¿Teatro? Creí que lo tuyo era la escritura.

—Me essstoy diveersificanddo.

—¿Yamato? —preguntó Taichi desde atrás, causando un sobresalto en el rubio.

—Ruego por su espíritu errante y desvergonzado, amén [4] —dijo el aludido entre dientes antes de volverse hacia su amigo—. ¿Si?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Lo estoy, es decir, todo lo bien que puedo estar dadas las circunstancias... —Sin pretenderlo, comenzaba a verle la gracia a aumentar la aflicción en el rostro de Taichi con sus palabras.

La ceremonia terminó con un discurso de Mimi en nombre de todos quienes querían a Takeru.

La castaña, enfundada en un protocolar vestido negro y tacones altísimos no tan protocolares, se había permitido además usar un sombrero con un pequeño velo que caía parcialmente por el lado derecho de su rostro. Dramática. Esa mujer era una dramática en opinión de Yamato.

Luego de un discurso emotivo y exagerado, concluyó con lo siguiente:

—Así que Takeru tenía un mal gusto para vestir y sus bromas eran bastante malas, pero era un buen chico y lo perdonamos en el nombre de la moda y el buen gusto. Dioses, les imploramos que lo hagan también y que permitan la entrada a nuestro amigo.

Una educada ola de aplausos siguió a esas palabras y poco a poco todo el mundo, que Yamato seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde habían salido —salvo por sus amigos, claro está—, se fue retirando del templo.

—Al menos Takeru murió con el estómago lleno y feliz. Después de comer un delicioso postre —reflexionó Taichi a la salida.

—Técnicamente le hicieron un lavado de estómago, pero si sirve para aligerar tu conciencia puedes creerlo… —Fue la respuesta espontánea, no tan maliciosa como se podría pensar, que le dio Yamato.

* * *

La segunda fase de la venganza comenzó un par de días más tarde, justo después del funeral privado de la familia Takaishi, al que por obvias razones ni siquiera Taichi había podido asistir.

Mientras este último lidiaba con la culpa, Takeru tuvo que hacer malabares para no encontrarse con él, e incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos cuando el castaño se topó de pura casualidad con Natsuko. Por fortuna, Yamato, que estaba cerca, los vio y alcanzó a impedir dicho encuentro. Probablemente su madre estaría varios días preguntándose por la extraña escena, la cual podría resumirse con ella caminando al departamento Ishida para solucionar un asunto con Hiroaki, cuando de pronto apareció un joven greñudo que se le hizo familiar y mostró intenciones de acercarse. Entonces, de la nada, salió Yamato, quien saltó sobre el antes mencionado, cayendo los dos sobre unos matorrales que para peor estaban cubiertos de espinas.

La conversación, que no tiene mayor relevancia, sucedió más o menos así.

—¿Es que estás demente? Mi madre no quiere verte ni en pintura después de lo que pasó.

—Creí…creí que estaría bien que me acercara y…

—No es buena idea que lo hagas, confía en mí.

Tan solo un día después de aquel incidente, Yamato abrió la puerta del departamento a Taichi y Sora cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Taichi la estaba pasando verdaderamente mal, lo que había causado que el rubio hubiera estado a punto de ceder en dos oportunidades, pero finalmente no lo hizo, primero porque Takeru insistió vehemente en que no lo hiciera, y segundo porque la mayor parte del tiempo la culpa se debatía con la satisfacción de haber conseguido finalmente volver las tornas en la relación que tenía con el castaño.

Por eso cuando Takeru leyó en el celular de su hermano un mensaje enviado por Taichi en el cual le confesaba que lo había estado pasando fatal, este le recomendó que lo invitara a dormir con él y que le dijera también a Sora. Un fin de semana de mejores amigos parecía el plan perfecto para que el rey de las bromas dejara volar su imaginación.

—Hola, viejo —lo saludó Taichi, desanimado—. Gracias por esto. Sé que probablemente soy la última persona a la que quieres ver ahora mismo.

—Si sirve de algo, hay varias otras personas que están antes que tú, como Jun y un centenar más de fanáticas locas.

—¿Y se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

Yamato se cruzó de brazos y alzó los hombros.

—Es todo lo que tengo.

—Está bi… —Repentinamente se quedó mudo y pálido, podría decirse como si hubiera visto un fantasma si no fuera porque era en realidad lo que había sucedido, al menos según su perspectiva—. Ta…Tak… —balbuceó mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una extrañada Sora con gesto confuso.

—De…detrás de Yamato… —dijo mientras apuntaba con el índice por encima del hombro del rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿Detrás de mí? —inquirió el aludido mientras echaba un vistazo detrás de sí, donde un Takeru maquillado como zombi, con notorias ojeras, piel pálida y manchas rosáceas le devolvía una tenebrosa mirada a Taichi—. Yo no veo nada.

—Yo tampoco —confirmó Sora—. ¿Qué se supone que veamos?

Taichi, más pálido todavía si cabe, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la imagen que aparentemente acababa de imaginar.

Fueron solo cinco segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Takeru corriera a ocultarse al baño.

—Nada. Creo que estoy imaginando cosas, no he estado durmiendo bien.

—Pues vamos a arreglar eso. —Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y se hizo a un lado para permitirles pasar.

Acordaron que el dueño de casa y Sora se harían cargo de la comida, mientras Taichi elegía una película para ver. Yamato tenía una surtida colección, aunque probablemente sus gustos discreparan un poco de los del castaño.

Este último decidió primero echar una mirada a las que tenía, pero cuando pasó unas cuantas sin hallar nada de su interés, tomó el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión pensando que tal vez hubiera algo entretenido para ver en el cable. Craso error.

Cuán grande sería su sorpresa cuando en lugar del noticiario o lo que fuera que se suponía que estuviera puesto, se encontró con la imagen de Takeru dentro del pequeño cuadrado mirándole con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Tú me mataste, tú me mataste —repetía como un maníaco.

Taichi sacudió la cabeza. Esto de las alucinaciones comenzaba a hacerse recurrente.

Aterrado, apretó un botón en el mando para cambiar de canal, pero no funcionó. Ningún maldito botón funcionaba.

—¡Tú me mataste, Taichi-san! ¡Ahora iré por ti! —advertía Takeru zombi con una voz aterradora.

—No, no, no, no… —desesperado, subió las piernas al sofá y se cubrió la cara, totalmente en estado de shock.

—¡Tú me mataste! —Quizá se estuviera volviendo loco. Es más, llegado a ese punto resultaba hasta lógico pensarlo, pero podría haber jurado que esta vez la voz provenía justo de su lado, como si el fantasma de Takeru estuviera ahí y se lo hubiera susurrado al oído. Sintió escalofríos de solo pensar en la posibilidad—. Tú me mataste, tú me…

—¡Auxilio!

Yamato y Sora salieron corriendo de la cocina ante semejante grito.

—¿Taichi? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ustedes también lo ven, ¿cierto? Díganme que lo ven —pidió Taichi en tono suplicante, todavía cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra apuntaba directo hacia el frente, donde se hallaba el televisor.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El noticiario de la tarde? —preguntó Yamato.

—¿Cómo? —Finalmente el castaño se animó a liberar sus ojos. Le costó un momento poder enfocar, y al hacerlo confirmó que el rubio decía la verdad. En la televisión solo estaban dando el noticiario—. No. Era Takeru. Takeru estaba en la televisión.

—¿En la televisión? —preguntó Sora al tiempo que se acercaba a él para sentarse a su lado en el sofá—. ¿Cómo podría ser? Si Takeru está…

—Muerto, ya lo sé —replicó un Taichi mortalmente serio.

—Yo no le daría importancia. Solo debes estar cansado. Dijiste que no has dormido bien últimamente…

Taichi intentó sonreír ante el consuelo de su novia. Al mismo tiempo Yamato se había acercado también y puesto una mano sobre su hombro para confortarlo a su propia manera _Yamatesca_.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró instantes más tarde.

Y durante un par de horas lo estuvo. Almorzaron, intentaron distraerse hablando de variados temas y vieron una película completa. Solo cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla la pesadilla se reanudó.

Mientras Yamato iba a la cocina por más palomitas y Sora al baño, Taichi decidió tomar su celular de la pequeña mesa que había a un costado, donde habían puesto todos los bocadillos.

Tenía un par de mensajes nuevos del grupo de su equipo de fútbol, uno de un amigo de la universidad… nada realmente importante hasta que el celular vibró entre sus manos con la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

 **Takeru [18:17 PM]:** Tú me mataste, Taichi-san.

Imposible.

La saliva se le volvió espesa en la boca, dificultándole la tarea de tragar.

Imposible.

Se frotó los ojos bruscamente con una mano.

Esto tenía que ser una broma de alguien. Quizá Yamato se hubiera quedado con el celular de su hermano, ¿no?

Pero justo cuando dicha teoría comenzaba a adherirse a su mente, recibió un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de voz.

Con los dedos temblorosos logró a duras penas presionar el _play._

Como no recordaba que tenía el volumen al máximo, la horripilante voz de Takeru gritándole "tú me mataste" una y otra vez lo hizo dar un bote sobre el sofá y apresurarse a detener el audio.

Segundos después se asomó por el respaldo del sillón para echar un vistazo a la cocina, preguntándose si Yamato no lo habría oído también. Parecía poco probable considerando que el sonido del microondas resonaba en el silencioso departamento.

¿De verdad esto estaría ocurriendo o sería solo su imaginación?

Quizá Hikari tenía razón y necesitaba ir a un médico.

El celular comenzó a vibrar reiteradamente a su lado, donde lo había dejado tras detener el audio.

Un solo vistazo a la pantalla fue suficiente para ver el mismo mensaje repetido una veinte o treinta veces, pero al menos un pequeño lapsus de consciencia lo hizo pensar que si bloqueaba el número se detendría. Así que tomó el celular para hacerlo de una vez, solo que cuando lo hizo los mensajes se detuvieron y el aparato permaneció muerto en sus manos por al menos unos diez segundos.

 _Takeru está escribiendo…_

Y ahora todos lo sabrán _,_ decía el mensaje.

«¿Todos?», se preguntó Taichi.

¡Pero si todos lo sabían! Todos sabían que su muerta era culpa suya. Daisuke incluso se había burlado de que su archienemigo hubiera desaparecido de una forma tan estúpida.

Un presentimiento lo llevó a revisar los estados. Y bingo. Takeru acababa de subir uno [5].

 **Takeru [18:29 PM]:**

 _Taichi-san es un asesino._

—¡Taichi! —gritó alguien, sobresaltándolo.

Había estado tan metido en su pesadilla que no fue capaz de notar que Yamato y Sora estaban de vuelta a su lado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo que sus celulares seguían en la mesa.

—¿Qué…qué ocurre?

—No lo sé. Llevo un rato intentando hablarte, pero parecías ido. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sora, notoriamente preocupada—. No tendrás fiebre, ¿o sí? —insistió mientras le ponía una mano en la frente—. Parece que no, pero estás sudando…

—Sus celulares —farfulló el castaño—. Tienen que revisar los estados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yamato, viéndole con esa expresión que Taichi estaba seguro que ponían las personas cuando creían que sus mejores amigos se estaban volviendo definitivamente locos.

—Solo… solo véanlo y entenderán.

Con un suspiro la pelirroja se inclinó para tomar su celular y el de Yamato, extendiendo el último hacia el rubio.

—Pues yo no veo nada especial. Mimi como siempre tiene un montón de fotos de ella y lo que está haciendo, Jou subió una de sus apuntes…no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que veamos?

—¡Tiene que estar ahí! —exclamó arrebatándole el celular de las manos para revisarlo por su propia cuenta, solo para descubrir que, tal como la pelirroja decía, no había nada. No tenía ningún estado de Takeru porque obviamente el chico estaba muerto y él se estaba volviendo loco…

—Oye, en serio me estás preocupando —habló Yamato desde su posición, justo atrás del sofá en el que Taichi permanecía sobre sus rodillas.

—Es que sigue sucediendo.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue sucediendo? —preguntó Sora.

—Escuchen, sé que pensarán que estoy loco, pero yo sé lo que veo.

—¿Lo que ves? —repitió Yamato.

—Takeru… el espíritu de Takeru me está acosando —les explicó mientras bajaba los pies al suelo para volver a sentarse adecuadamente en el sofá—. Él vendrá por mí, es lo justo.

—¿Qué? —Yamato dejó ver toda su incredulidad en aquella pregunta.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a calmarnos —sugirió Sora mientras se sentaba a un lado de su novio, instando con una mirada a Yamato para que hiciera lo mismo del otro lado, dejando al castaño en medio.

—Sora tiene razón —suspiró el rubio—. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas que todo…

La música de Misión Imposible comenzó a escucharse repentinamente en el departamento, interrumpiendo de golpe la confesión de Yamato y causando que los tres se giraran a mirar hacia la cocina, desde donde indudablemente provenía el sonido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Taichi tras confirmar lo que ya sabía: que todos tenían sus celulares y ninguno de ellos era el que estaba sonando—. Sé que lo escucharon también. No me mientan.

Yamato entreabrió los labios, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué responder ni tampoco Sora, con quien intercambió una mirada llena de inquietud.

—No me estoy volviendo loco —aseguró el castaño mientras se levantaba y se guiaba por su oído para hallar el origen de la música.

Sus amigos lo siguieron en silencio, ya sin esperanzas de evitar lo que a todas luces era inevitable. Se detuvieron detrás de él cuando Taichi lo hizo al encontrarse acurrucado contra el aparador y con los ojos cerrados a un Takeru que se veía bastante vivo.

Ninguno de los cuatro supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, quietos como si alguien les hubiera puesto pausa, hasta que el seudo fantasma, todavía maquillado como zombi, se atrevió a abrir primero un ojo, y después, con cierto retardo, el otro.

—Tú… estás vivo —lo acusó Taichi, cual gato agazapado que esperara que el ratón frente a él tomara nota de su presencia.

—¿Vivo? —preguntó el aludido; a su favor, hay que decir que con un tono de sorpresa que resultaba bastante creíble. Y como para resaltar tal hecho, se tocó brazos y piernas, confirmando así su corporeidad—. ¡Oh, es un milagro! ¡Reviví! Necesito aprovechar bien esta segunda oportunidad que los dioses me han dado —exclamó a viva voz, levantándose a una velocidad sorprendente del suelo para intentar huir de allí.

Lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque Yamato, haciendo acopio de unos reflejos nunca antes demostrados (si le preguntaran a Taichi él diría que los deporten no eran lo del rubio), lo cogió al vuelo de la capucha de su chaqueta, deteniéndolo ipso facto.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó con voz tenebrosa. No iba a aguantar que después de meterlos en semejante aprieto a él y a Sora se escapara como si nada.

—¿A rezar al templo? —preguntó de vuelta Takeru con el tono más angelical de su repertorio. Una mirada desdeñosa de su hermano lo hizo entender que su táctica no iba a funcionar—. ¿A casa? —intentó de nuevo—. Se supone que ayudaría a mamá con la limpieza. Lo sé, soy un hijo terrible.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que le moleste más? ¿Que huyeras de la limpieza o que confabularas con tu hermano y una amiga para fingir tu muerte?

Takeru entreabrió los labios, probablemente para salir con una respuesta ingeniosa de las suyas, por lo que Yamato se anticipó a dicha jugada.

—No respondas —replicó entre dientes.

Luego, cuando se giró a comprobarlo, Taichi seguía exactamente donde mismo y los miraba de uno en uno como si simple y llanamente no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían o sus sentidos iban deduciendo a cada segundo.

—Ustedes… —susurró—. ¿Me engañaron?

—Admito que las cosas se salieron un poco de control —se excusó Yamato—. Nunca quisimos… cuando ideamos esto no estaba en los planes llevarlo tan lejos. —Dirigió una significativa mirada a Takeru, que permanecía impasible, si acaso un poco aturdido con aquel giro en los acontecimientos—. Solo queríamos darte un susto.

—¿Un susto? —preguntó Taichi dejando salir un bufido incrédulo.

—Tienes que admitir que estabas fuera de control —intervino Sora—. No había forma de hacer que dejaras de meterte con todos. Pensamos que si te hacíamos lo mismo entenderías.

—¿Lo mismo? ¡Me hicieron creer que maté a una persona! Y no a cualquiera, sino a un amigo —replicó con la voz cargada de reproche—. Reconozco que tienen razón. Tal vez se me pasó la mano, pero esto es demasiado. Se supone que somos amigos… —La última frase se quedó flotando en el aire incluso cuando el castaño abandonó el departamento de un portazo.

Los tres que se quedaron en el interior intercambiaron idénticas miradas de culpabilidad.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en esos minutos previos, mudos e intranquilos, que antecedieron al estridente frenazo que se escuchó desde la calle.

Lo que ocurrió después se convertiría en un borrón de imágenes en sus mentes que detonarían en lo más cercano a una tragedia real que hubieran experimentado alguna vez.

* * *

La buena noticia fue que Taichi no murió. La mala, que, aunque la hierba mala nunca muere, sí que puede resultar lastimada.

La factura que los Yagami tuvieron que pagar incluía una contusión menor en la cabeza, una pierna quebrada, una costilla rota y una serie de moratones por todo el cuerpo que tardarían un buen tiempo en desaparecer.

El resultado práctico fue un Taichi resentido con sus amigos y una licencia de seis meses, una novia con un grave sentimiento de culpabilidad alojado en el pecho, un Yamato todavía más culpable y un Takeru… _meh_ , digamos que al menos se sentía mal de que el castaño tuviera que pasar una temporada tan larga en casa.

Después de que Taichi abandonara el departamento y el frenazo estallara en los oídos de los otros tres, a los tres los embargó un mal presentimiento, el mismo que los llevó a alcanzar a tropezones la ventana más cercana desde donde vieron el accidente de tránsito que acababa de suceder en la avenida y que al parecer había dejado a un lesionado.

Debido a la distancia y a la cantidad de gente que se iba acumulando alrededor, no fueron capaces de identificar a la víctima, pero tampoco hizo falta que intercambiaran palabra alguna para que salieran corriendo y bajaran a saltos las escaleras.

La primera en llegar al lugar de los hechos fue Sora, que se detuvo de golpe a un par de metros y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando el grito y el llanto que se peleaban por salir despedidos de su garganta.

Tendido allí, en mitad de calle, inconsciente y con una posa de sangre alrededor de la cabeza, estaba Taichi. _Su Taichi._

Todo se había salido de control, pero solo hasta ese minuto fue capaz de comprender cuánto. Los hechos comenzaron a sucederse dentro de ella como una vorágine que amenazaba con consumirla.

Yamato logró agarrarla justo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el pavimento al perder el conocimiento.

Lo demás ya es historia conocida y múltiples veces contada en películas y libros.

La ambulancia, la gente dispersándose, las horas de espera en el hospital con la esperanza de que no fuera nada grave, el diagnóstico, el alivio recorriendo sus cuerpos como un bálsamo que aligeró sus almas…

Una semana más tarde Sora y Takeru ya se habían disculpado, de modo que solo faltaba Yamato. El siempre orgulloso, aunque también culpable Yamato.

Si bien reconocía su responsabilidad en todo ello, le costaba un poco dar el paso.

Al final fue Hikari quien logró convencerlo.

—Los dejo para que hablen —susurró la castaña desde el marco de la puerta antes de desaparecer en alguna parte del departamento. ¿Qué importaba que le hubiera dicho a su novio que se quedaría en todo momento con él? No sería la primera vez que un Yagami engañaba a un Ishida. Ni menos aún la última. Lo sabía Yamato, lo sabían Taichi y Hikari, lo sabíamos todos.

Desde la cama, con la pierna enyesada en alto y una venda alrededor de la cabeza, Taichi se quedó viendo a su visita en un sepulcral silencio. No daba señales de estar molesto o resentido con quien fuere hace tantos años su mejor amigo (y hace casi un año ya su cuasi cuñado), pero su postura poco amigable tampoco invitaba al otro a aproximarse.

—Hola…

—Hola.

—Lamento no haber venido antes. —Había leído por ahí que cuando ibas a disculparte, siempre era más fácil si comenzabas por lo más pequeño—. Podría inventarme mil excusas, y las tengo. Pero la verdad es que después de lo que pasó no me atrevía a venir…

—Valoro eso —respondió Taichi con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Alguien valiente y leal como él por supuesto que valoraba la honestidad.

—Pero viéndole el lado positivo, al menos sirvió para comprobar que tienes la cabeza dura como una roca, ¿eh? —intentó bromear, pero el gesto serio de Taichi le dejó claro que no era momento para bromas. Carraspeó para recomenzar—. Hikari me dijo que serán seis meses en cama y mínimo un año sin jugar fútbol.

—Así es. No sé quién lo lamenta más, si yo o mi entrenador —dijo con cierta burla mezclada con pedantería.

—¿Y qué harás con las clases en la universidad?

—Hablé con el director de mi carrera y consiguió que diera exámenes libres. Después de todo, creo que tendré un montón de tiempo libre para traspasar los apuntes que mis compañeros me presten, así que no debería irme mal.

—Eso es bueno.

—Entonces… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Creí que habías dicho que tenías miedo de venir.

—No dije que tuviera miedo. Dije que no me atrevía.

—¿Y no es lo mismo?

—¿Por qué no te callas para que pueda decir lo que vine a decir? —preguntó tras un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—Soy todos oídos, Ishida. Lamento no poder levantarme, pero me rompí una pierna cuando…

—Lo lamento —soltó de golpe, sin importarle interrumpirlo.

—¿El qué lamentas exactamente?

—¿En serio vas a hacer esto tan difícil?

—¿Difícil? Te recuerdo que yo fui a quien atropellaron.

—¡Porque cruzaste la calle sin mirar!

—¿Ahora vas a culparme a mí de todo esto?

Yamato gruñó y se refregó la cara intentando calmarse.

—No, no fue tu culpa. Fue mía. De Takeru, Sora y mía, pero sobre todo mía. Así que ahí lo tienes. Lamento haber sido tan infantil para querer vengarme de ti y también llevar el asunto tan lejos —replicó entre dientes.

—Vale.

—¿Solo vale? —preguntó, por una parte, no muy seguro de que fuera a disculparle de buenas a primeras, y por otra indignado de que solo dijera eso después de todo lo que le había costado pronunciar su disculpa.

—Te perdono —concedió Taichi con un asentimiento de cabeza. Yamato casi alcanzó a suspirar de alivio. Casi—. Si me lo cantas… —Pero, por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil.

—¿Qué? —En alguna parte de la conversación había acabado irremediablemente perdido.

—Que te perdono si me cantas tu disculpa. Traes tu guitarra, ¿no? —Señaló el estuche que colgaba del hombro de Yamato. La forma que tenía lo hacía inconfundible.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Yagami.

—¿Yo demasiado lejos? Tú sales con mi hermana y casi me matas. —Lo primero no venía mucho a cuento, pero nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de recordárselo.

—Está bien… —suspiró mientras se quitaba el estuche y desenfundaba la guitarra.

* * *

—¿Onii-chan? —preguntó Hikari desde el pasillo. Acababa de golpear su puerta sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte—. Mamá dice que la cena ya está lista.

Desde el interior de la habitación se escucharon pasos aproximándose. Se suponía que eran cautelosos, aunque igualmente resonaban sobre el piso de madera.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros y por la hendidura generada se asomó un solo ojo.

—¿No hay moros en la costa? —preguntó Taichi en un susurro.

—¿Qué?

—Que si tu noviecito ya se fue. Te falta ver más películas de acción.

Hikari rodó los ojos.

—Yamato se fue hace rato —le aclaró.

Finalmente, Taichi abrió la puerta del todo, asomando la mitad del cuerpo hacia el pasillo.

—Vale, en ese caso iré a cenar enseguida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir con esto? —preguntó Hikari con un tono que pretendía ser severo, pero una sonrisa divertida en los labios que la contradecía.

—No lo sé, el suficiente para que Yamato aprenda la lección.

—¿Y qué hay de Sora y Takeru? A ellos los perdonaste…

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—Sora es mi novia. Si me enfado con ella pierdo más yo. Y Takeru… es Takeru. No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda enfadarse en serio con él. Es como Mimi. Debe ser un superpoder.

—Pero hiciste que Yamato te cantara su disculpa y hasta lo grabaste. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó con convicción—. Ese rubio tiene que aprender a no meterse con un Yagami. Lo estoy domesticando para ti.

La castaña soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza como si dijera con ese gesto que su hermano era un caso perdido.

—¿Y qué pasa si le digo la verdad?

—No lo harás porque eres mi hermana.

—Ya, y él es mi novio.

—¡Exactamente! Los hermanos son más importantes que los novios. —Observó que Hikari abría la boca para replicar, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Y si eso no es suficiente para ti, dejaste que me hicieran creer que había matado a un amigo. Me lo debes.

Hikari se encogió de hombros y se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano tenía razón.

* * *

 ** _Bonus_**

—¿Me dirás de una vez por todas qué te trae por aquí un sábado en la mañana? —preguntó Yamato con un humor de perros.

Él y Takeru estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa del comedor Ishida bebiendo café y comiendo unos croissants que el menor había comprado en la panadería de la esquina para ofrecerle como ofrenda de paz a su hermano por haberlo despertado.

—Es solo que salí a caminar por la bahía y me puse a reflexionar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con marcado escepticismo mientras desmigajaba su pastel con aburrimiento—. ¿Y qué reflexionaste si se puede saber?

—Todo lo pasó con Taichi, digo…la broma que le hicimos y que luego se accidentara por nuestra culpa…me hizo pensar que ninguno de nosotros tiene la vida asegurada. Es decir, las aventuras que vivimos fueron muy riesgosas, pero aun sí sobrevivimos a eso, nadie nos puede garantizar que mañana estemos vivos.

Yamato levantó la cabeza del mantel solo para asegurarse de que quien estaba hablando con tono serio y culpable era Takeru y no otro.

¿Sería que el chico había madurado por fin?

—Por eso… —El menor hizo una pausa dramática de las suyas y Yamato hizo un sonido ininteligible para invitarlo a continuar—. Decidí que quiero elegir mi propio epitafio.

—¿Ah? —preguntó desconcertado.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero sin duda debió perderse en algún momento. Quizá se quedó dormido y no se dio cuenta, porque no lograba dilucidar cómo de un discurso que se vaticinaba profundo, Takeru había arribado a semejante disparate. Sin duda faltaba una pieza allí.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. Les pedí a todos que eligieran uno. Ahora solo faltas tú —le explicó mientras le extendía una hoja en la cual Yamato logró leer diversas frases junto a los nombres de sus respectivos autores.

Entre ellas destacaban las siguientes: Muerto a manos del maní, Ese camarón no iba por ahí y Aquí yace el toca bolas.

No podía creer que todos sus amigos se prestaran para una tontería así, pero si ellos lo habían hecho, no veía por qué él habría de abstenerse.

Tomó el bolígrafo que Takeru había depositado junto a su café y se lo llevó a los labios, pensativo.

Tenía que pensar en uno bueno.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[*] Sobre el título: A mí la expresión se me hizo muy natural, pero por si no se entiende y aunque pierda un poco la gracia al explicarlo, la expresión "mis polainas" significa mis huevos, según me dijo **_Scripturiens_** y también leí por internet. Es una expresión irónica o incrédula que le quita validez a lo que estás diciendo. En este caso sería algo así como: _¿Rey de las bromas? Síii, claro._

[1] Okonomiyaki: Es un plato originario de la región de Kansai, y contiene diferentes ingredientes, entre ellos calamar, carne de cerdo, bacon y camarones. Pero los vegetales juegan un papel importante en este plato, ya que también contiene generosas cantidades cebolla de verdeo, brotes de soja y repollo.

Esta comida está cubierta de una salsa color negra llamada _"Salsa okonomiyaki"_ y en muchos casos también se le pone mayonesa.

[2] Dulces kompeitō: Los kompeitō o konpeitō son uno de los dulces "japoneses" más conocidos. Salen en las caricaturas, en las telenovelas y se venden en casi todos lados. Sin embargo, su origen es portugués. Son de diversos colores y no tienen demasiado sabor, ya que solo son azúcar.

[3] Dinero para el funeral: En Japón existe la tradición de que los asistentes a un funeral lleven dinero de condolencia en un sobre especial decorado en negro y plata ("Kouden") que dejan en la entrada del velatorio. Dependiendo de su relación con el fallecido pueden ser entre 3.000 y 30.000 yenes, y está destinado a colaborar con los gastos del entierro, ya que el costo es muy alto.

Tanto este como otros datos relativos a los funerales nipones que fueron mencionados en el fic, los saqué de internet, por lo que claramente puede haber errores.

[4] Amén: Significa "así sea" y se utiliza al final de una oración. Sé que esto es occidental, pero como no encontré un equivalente para la religión budista, decidí dejar esta fórmula conocida, ya que sin ella me pareció que la frase de Yamato no tendía tanto sentido.

[5] Estados: Los estados son algo "relativamente" reciente en WhatsApp, por lo que sería atemporal en relación al fic. Y bueno, en todo caso WhatsApp también.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Cuál será el epitafio que eligió Yamato? ¿Apuestas? XD

Siento que últimamente el humor no se me está dando muy bien, pero no pude resistirme al reto de Genee y a por lo menos hacer el intento.

Como siempre, espero que se acerque un poco a lo que ella quería. Sé que el final es bastante cliché, mi intención inicial no era irme por ese lado, sin embargo, a la hora de escribir fue inevitable llegar a ese punto.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
